A conventional score counter device 1 for billiards is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a bar 11 with two positioning spheres 10 on two ends of the bar 11. Each of the sphere 10 has a passage 101 defined therethrough so as to be cooperated with relative fixture of the billiard appliance. A plurality of score blocks 2 are slidably mounted on the bar 11 and each block 2 has a score marked on the block 2. Score counting persons slide the blocks 2 to illustrate scores that players own. Although the bar 11 is installed in horizontal, the blocks 2 each have a hole 20 through which the bar 11 extends, the hole 20 in each block 2 is slightly larger than the bar 11 so that the blocks 2 tend to slide along the bar 11 when a force is applied to the blocks 2. It is not convenient for the score counting persons to position the blocks 2.
The present invention intends to provide a score counter for billiards wherein the bar has ridges extending from an outside of the bar and the blocks each have a hole through which the bar extends. The size of the hole allows the blocks to a pass over the ridges by force and each block is positioned between ridges.